Heavy Snow
by Lord Momo316
Summary: Carter Blake has his world turned upside down three years after the OK case. A number of kidnappings has happened. Carter finds friends with an unlikely crowd of people. A nurse, a robber, and a man of the media. It's all a game of survival. Blayden ship
1. Prolog:Part One : Dec 10 The First Day

**Heavy Snow**

**Prolog: The Seven days that Charter had**

**Part One: December 10th the First Day **

**December 17th**

"You son of a bitch! Where is she?" Carter screamed. "Where's my niece!"

He threw a man at a wall and beat him senseless. Carter tossed the body to the ice watching the man slide a ways before grabbing his coat, lifting the man up, and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Answer me!" Carter screamed.

**December 3rd**

Carter woke up a little restless. He was supposed to be on vacation, but a series of events started to darken his mood and destroy his time off from work. There had been three killings so far, and the bureau was trying to keep it out of the papers. No dice, as they were too close to the origami killings. The South Italian lieutenant walked outside, down the apartment halls to the front desk.

"Paper." Carter held out his hand.

The man behind the desk rolled his chair grabbed another paper and handed it to him.

"You going back to work sir?" he asked.

Carter walked back to his room to read the headlines. As he walked inside a girl hugged around his leg. She was short, dark curly hair; her eyes were almost black making the whites of her eyes bright.

Carter locked the door and picked her up.

"You hungry Lizzy?"

She was six years old. She shook her head and clutched onto Carter's white tank top. The two were still in their pajamas even though it was almost noon. He walked over to the sofa and held the child on his lap. She hadn't spoken since he had custody of her, which was about a month now.

"It's all right now kiddo," Carter rubbed her back. "I'm putting you down now, I'm gonna make some pancakes, kay?" his usual attitude had done a one-eighty with this little girl.

This time she nodded and hugged him. Lizzy then slid off to the side of his lap and hugged a pillow. Carter ruffled her hair and got up make food. It didn't take him to long, in fact it took him longer to find a piled up dirty dish to wash and use then cook.

"Stellina breakfast." he called out, getting what was left of the milk.

Carter checked it to make sure it wasn't spoiled before pouring it into her glass. The word stellina was Italian meaning 'little star'. Lizzy had slipped off the sofa still holding the pillow and went into the kitchen which also doubled as a dinning room.

"Up ya go," Carter lifted her up into the chair. "Here you go, Minnie Mouse pancake."

On the pancake was a strawberry cut up in the shape of a bow.

**December 1st**

Lighting flashed through the sky as a roar of thunder resounded the in the busy air of Philadelphia, and the snow fell heavily.

"Are you ready to see Uncle Carty?" a very stunning woman asked Lizzy.

"He's not busy?" she sounded excited.

"Nope, he took the month off just to see you Elizabeth," the mother was happy.

"Yey!" the child giggled.

"Wow, look at this car pile up. Now I know why I live in rural area."

It thundered out and snowed like mad when all the sudden another car smashed into them. The child screamed as the car slid against a fire hydrant. The windows had smashed into the car, and Lizzy was disoriented as she looked at her mother's blooded face. Thunder cracked, and drowned out a scared child's screams.

**December 10th**

Carter had been exhausted, dealing with child services, and being questioned about his sister. He picked up the dishes but left them sit in an empty sink. He filled the glasses half way with water so a milk ring wouldn't form at the bottom.

"Sorry little stellina, Uncle is tired." he sighed closing his eyes, wishing it was all over.

The little girl looked up at the face down picture frames. Children were incredibly smart, but most people never pay it any mind. She knew her 'Uncy Carty' was hurting, but she figured it was her fault. There was a scrapping noise and Carter looked over seeing her pull the chair. He kept a watchful eye on her as she climbed up on the chair and onto the counter that was connected to the sink. She was doing the dishes for him. Guilt ran through him, and it was a feeling he wasn't use to having, so the olive skinned Italian man stood up and walked over to help.

"Thank you." he sounded worn and tired, which made his words genuine and heartfelt.

Carter had to admit, the fight was worth while. He wasn't too keen on having his niece live with him at first, but she had grown on him. His connection with his sister was strong, and he remembered holding the babe in his arms when she was born. After everything his sister went through, she deserved to have her wishes fulfilled. He knew in his heart that he was the one who should take care of this little girl, but it was difficult on his character to do so, and even harder when she wouldn't speak.

"Hey, Uncle Carter, has to catch some bad guys okay. You can stay with the doggy."

Carter went to his room and changed into his work clothes, and heavy jacket throwing his scarf around his neck. While he unlocked the entrance door the little girl hugged herself around his leg. He really didn't want to leave her alone. Carter wasn't always watching his mouth and what if she got even more scared? The lieutenant sighed and picked up his stellina. There were no options. He had to take the little girl with him. He went back to the bedroom and let her pick out an outfit leaving her alone in the room. When she came out he bundled her up so she wouldn't get sick, or freeze. Looking at her scarf Carter removed his own scarf and placed it over the one she was already wore.

"Komm Scott." he called his German shepherd dog.

The dog followed and got into the back, with Liz, and sat in the middle of the car. Carter buckled her up and closed the door as he got into the drivers seat. As he started the car Liz cried loudly. Naturally Scott looked around for the cause, then sniffed her, licked her face, and placed a paw on her leg. Scott looked over at Carter and barked at him a few times. Carter turned the car off but she continued to cry. He looked at the seat belt, placed it on himself, and she stopped crying. Scott's tail wagged as he jumped on the seat and placed his head on the little girl's lap.

"Sorry," Carter felt hurt inside as he turned back to see Lizzy petting his partner. "Here kiddo." he handed her a tissue.

There was silence in the car as Carter drove to work on the black iced roads of Philadelphia. The Lieutenant already knew he'd face apologetic faces at the office. The last thing he wanted was their pity for something they knew nothing about. He pulled into the station and got out of the car, he opened the door, and Scott jumped out. Carter carried his niece because snow was heavy, and he had to stomp on the ground to just get to the door. The receptionist looked at them with that apologetic look Carter hated. He scowled and before she could say anything his old ways kicked in.

"Why hasn't anyone shoveled the sidewalk out there?" He yelled.

Carter felt a tug and he looked down at the little girl whom he was held, and scared. His face puffed up as he sighed. He placed her down as Ash walked over.

"Hiya." he smiled squatting down.

Instantly Liz hid behind Carter's leg and held onto his pant leg.

"That's a friend of mine, Detective Jonathon Ash. Ash, this is Lizzy," Carter introduced her.

"Well it's nice to meet ya," Ash smiled at her. "If you need anything you can come talk with me okay."

Lizzy moved forward and let go of her uncle. She then hugged Ash's leg. Carter nodded to Ash, then the man picked up the little girl and held her in his arms. Lizzy was normally an outgoing child, however after recent events she was more wary of her surroundings, but she trusted everything Carter told her. Carter went straight to work on his computer as Ash, Scott, and Lizzy played some sort of ball game. A few other officers watched and tried to join in but that caused Lizzy to run to Carter and hid under his rolling office chair.

"Don't pinch your fingers." Carted motioned for her to stand up.

Lizzy got out from under the chair and looked at her Uncle as he picked her up and walked back over to the other officers. He introduced Lizzy to them all. Lizzy nodded and allowed them to come near her without getting to upset over it. Carter then went back to work.

Hours went by and Ash went out and returned with McDonald happy meals for everyone in the office. Naturally expecting officers to give toys to Lizzy, or take them home to their own children. As hours flew by again Lizzy went over to Carter pulling on his pant leg. He almost jumped as he was absorbed in his work that the sudden disturbance took him off guard. Lizzy was rubbing her eyes and Ash walked over.

"Hey, why don't you go home and I'll finish up your paper work," Ash offered.

"Sure, don't stay so late that you're dead tired, cause I don't want the blame."

The small girl gave Detective Ash a hug around the leg, and he gave her a light pat on the head. Carter meanwhile got up and got ready to go. Lizzy pointed to her things and held Ash's hand allowing the detective to help bundle her up for the frigid climate outside. Ash then picked Lizzy up and handed her to Carter who left holding her, the dog following close behind. The three returned home, and Carter was about to take his coat off when Scott went on a barking rampage.

The stocky man looked over and realized he could still see his breath. His eyes darted to look at the windows in the apartment. He unlocked the door.

"Come on Lizzy, we have to get out of here before-"

Someone in all black ran at them. Scott instantly went to attack and was bludgeoned with what seemed to be a metal pipe. Carter didn't have enough time to get to his gun that was inside his shirt as another figure had pinned him up against the door with a rag that had chloroform on it, and pressed against his nose and mouth. He could hear his niece crying, Carter forced his hand into a fist and pounded on his door hoping to get someone's attention. He heard snarls and barks, then yelps from his partner who was being beaten. These people came prepared, and must have been wearing some sort of guard to protect them from most if not all of Scott's biting attempts. Carter was disoriented everything was a blur as he heard the door lock, and the men rush out of the house with a crying child. A crying child wasn't too unusual in this sort of building. It was quiet but there was always a baby somewhere in the building, a child with a booboo, or one of the two trying to get the attention of an adult for some various reasons.

Everything went dark until there were bursts of pain ran through Carter's body. Where was he? What was going on? How long had he been knocked out? The Italian opened his eyes slowly. He just saw people in black. He couldn't see their faces or details of any sort. Everything was blurred, and he was unaware this was because he had been hit in the head a few times. Carter turned his head throwing up his lunch. He was then pulled up and put into a kneeling position. His head dunked into ice cold water. This woke him up and he realized someone had been talking to him, but the ringing in his ears was so violent that he couldn't understand. Again he found himself dunked into the water. Everything slowly got clearer to him. He was in boat, and could clearly see signs for entering New Jersey, which meant he was on the Delaware River. The rocking of the rowboat was unnerving.

"Can you understand me Mr. Blake?"

The voice was muffled.

"Wait!"

Carter shouted as he felt himself about to be dunked again. He looked around trying to figure out who was talking. The men were in brown coats with fur on the hoods, and ski masks covering their faces. That type of outfit was normal during these climates.

"I hear you," the Lieutenant kept looking for the man speaking. "Where's my niece?" Carter did not see the girl in the boat as he came to his senses.

"Good, good, your concern is also my concern Mr. Blake. Do you like to fish Mr. Blake?"

"Jesus Christ you asshole, where's my niece!" Carter tried to move but the men in the boat pinned him down.

"She's alive, I assure you. You see, ice fishing on the Delaware is starting up again. Mostly for muskies, it's a very big fish, did you know that?" the voice was calm and lucid.

"What do you want?" Carter asked now shivering. "What are the demands?"

"No demands just a little game Mr. Blake. You see, if you manager to survive this trial I want you to go home and look under you bed. Keep the cops out of this little fiasco, make something up about the windows and your mutt. That is, if you make it there alive of course. After that you'll have more directions," the voice explained.

"What?" Carter was beyond confused.

The men in the boat lifted him up.

"Swim to shore, after two hours though you may die from freezing to death. Have a nice swim Mr. Blake; try not to get stuck under a patch of ice."

Those were the man's final words as Carter felt needles on his body from the sharp stinging cold waters. The shadow of the rowboat stopped him from surfacing normally. Swimming frantically to the side of the boat his hands felt numb already as he touched the ice. It felt like a wall, the cold sensation no different because of the freezing temperatures of the water. He swam pressing his body against the ice finding that he could suck on it inhaling a small pocket of air. He continued to swim unsure which direction he was even going. He kicked his legs frantically and dug in his coat. He could feel the gun holster clinging to his chest. As he opened up his coat and shirt the water was relentless attacking his exposed flesh. He pulled out his gun praying it was jammed already and shot at the ice, but the water was sweeping him away to fast for him to do anything. After what seemed hours but was about half a minute his back touched down. He was at a shallow break in the river. Carter realized his body was turned around and rolled his body and kicked at the ice above. It was a thinner layer thin enough to break with ease. He quickly stood up cutting the ice with his legs and arms walking in the marsh until he was clear of the water. He looked and could see the boat. It was to far to shoot, but Carter wasn't even sure if he had his gun anymore. It didn't matter; the Luminescent hugged himself and climbed up a steep hill trying to get to the road. He searched his pockets pulling out his wallet that held his badge. He went onto the road and got in front of a car. He was honked at until he showed his badge.

"Police, I need to use your car!"

This was a standard procedure. At any point in time a police officer was lawfully inclined to take a car, or get into someone's vehicle. Once inside the car he cranked up the man's heat, and started taking his clothes off to avoid freezing to death. The man pulled over.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Carter yelled.

"I have a spare suit in my trunk." the man replied half frightened.

Carter calmed down and nodded. He pushed the seat down and got to the back taking off all the clothes he could. The man left and returned with a suit and pants. They where big on Carter but it was better than wearing wet clothing.

"Your socks." Carter instructed.

The man undid his boots and seemed to double up on socks because of the cold weather. He gave a pair to Carter, and the Italian quickly put them on while he let the inside of his boots dry.

"I'm Carter Blake, police lieutenant,"

"Johnny Moore," the man had a gentle voice.

Johnny was an African American; he was tall and came off as meek. Carter could sense a great deal of humility from this man, possibly wisdom from unfortunate events.

"I'll remember that name,"

"In a good way I hope, is this the place?"

"Yeah, don't call the cops or anything, this never happened okay,"

"I won't even tell my wife,"

"Good."

Carter got out of the car grabbing his clothes.

"Your suit though,"

"You keep it, I'll get another one."

Johnny drove off to go home for a vacation for the holidays it seemed. The man at the front door looked up after Blake came in.

"Hey, you short on cash Mr. Blake? You don't have to turn your heat off I can let you side for a bit. I know you're good for it,"

"Oh...Yeah with, everything lately I'm a bit behind,"

"You're bleeding, Mr. Blake...Are you all right?"

Blake felt the right side of his head. Johnny wouldn't have seen that side while driving the car, sure enough he was bleeding.

"Oh, I slipped on the ice, I'll take care of it in my bathroom. Hey Mitch, about letting me slide,"

"No, no, not another word. You pay for your newspaper, and even if you yell about the neighbors you haven't said anything to me so they probably deserve it. Just go on and turn it back up."

"Actually I have a bit of a problem. Last night, one of my windows broke, I might head over to the hotel for awhile. I just came to get my things,"

"Oh, yeah, guy upstairs had the same trouble, damn cold and wind shattered the window. The whole hot inside cold outside science crap. I say the government should give me some money to build a wall around the damn lot so the wind isn't so bad,"

"Right, well I'm off."

Carter went to his room and got his keys from the pants he was carrying. He figured Mitch was too involved in his paper to really notice how odd Carter really looked. Opening the door he looked in and turned the lights on. He saw his dog locked in his own kennel. His paws bleeding from trying to scratch his way out, his jaw also bleeding from biting the metal bars and it seemed he had exhausted himself. Carter called Scott with a soft voice, but the dog jerked awake hitting his head on the top of the kennel yelping then barked.

"Hey it's okay, it's me."

Scott calmed down and Carter opened the cage door for his dog to get out. Scott limped out.

Carter instructed his dog to lay down by the door, and he obeyed. The Lieutenant got him water and food, giving him the okay to eat before packing in a hurry. He then checked under the bed and pulled out a small box. He opened it and tossed the box on the bed. Inside was the McDonald's happy meal toy Liz had got around noon. Carter would have thrown it in rage but there was also a note in the box. He pulled it out and read it.

Dear Mr. Blake,

I applaud your success and envy your luck.

Inside this box is prepaid cell phone I will call you tomorrow at noon for more information.

Your efforts today have allowed the small child to have warmth for the duration of the trials.

However it's only a matter of time before starvation sets in.

Sleep well Mr. Blake.

God will be with you on the seventh day in exchange for the lamb.

Carter stared at cursive neat penmanship. He growled and the noise soon turned into a scream of agony, frustration and hatred as he began to uncontrollably curse. Words began to repeat themselves as Carter tried everything in his power to hold onto his masculinity and stop himself from crying. Scott limped over looking around to see if there was something he could do. Carter closed his suitcase and went to the bathroom grabbing the bleach. He was cleaning all the blood in case someone ever did investigate. Scott limped back by the door watching his partner. It took about two hours before Carter went back to the door. He strutted out with his limping dog following close behind. Mitch was in his own little room reading the paper. He had a window to see people coming in and out, one of his jobs was to let people into the building after hours, and early morning.

"Have a good day Mr. Blake."

Carter grumbled and went to his car and allowed his partner into the vehicle as he drove to the nearest hotel. He planned to stay there for a few days. He didn't even bother changing as soon as he dropped his coat. He just fell on the bed. Scott jumped up on the bed and curled himself up resting his head on one of Carter's legs. Carter picked up the phone by the bed and called Ash. He'd have to lie to his friend about what had happened and he'd have to make something up about Lizzy if Ash happened to ask. Luckily Ash didn't stay to long just long enough to look at the dog. By this point Blake had changed into something he'd normally wear and was patched up. After Ash left Carter just closed his eyes letting sleep take over. Ash was kind enough to make sure Scott had food and water. Though the detective was curious, but knew better than to pry into Carter's affairs. Carter had been keeping to himself more so than usual since the death of his sister.

Author's Note:

I don't own Heavy Rain

Thank you my lovely bata readers 3


	2. Part Two: December 11th the Second Day

**Heavy Snow**

**Prolog: The Seven days that Charter had**

**Part Two:** **December 11th the Second Day**

Carter was completely out of it when he woke up around ten in the morning. He called work and explained that he was busy and wouldn't come in for awhile. They assumed it was to take care of paper work for his new niece, which would have been true if he had time to actually do that. He walked the dog so he could do his business, and hen returned for hotel coffee and breakfast. He took care of Scott's food as soon as got back to the room, letting him off the leash, and placed newspaper down in the bathroom.

"Sorry Scotty but I don't want you getting worse."

The police dog just licked Carter's hand as if he understood, but in reality he could taste syrup from the pancakes Carter just got done eating. Carter put out extra food just in case he didn't make it back.

_I can't think like that. I'll make it. I have to. For my_ Stellina_._

The cell phone rang and Blake stared at it for a moment, and then picked it up. He was silent unsure what to say.

"Did you sleep well Mr. Blake?"

"I...I want to hear her voice,"

"Oh, certainly, please hold."

Carter swallowed and his legs locked into place. He could hear the man as he walked, and his footsteps echoed into the phone. Carter's eyes were wide and dilated from the adrenaline rush he was having. There was a sound that reminded him of the sound of a cell door opening.

"Little girl...It's for you."

The girl screamed and starting crying.

"I'm going to get you sweetheart I promise! Uncle Carty is going to get you I swear!"

She continued crying, and Blake was unsure if she heard him or not.

"Get away from her you fucking asshole!"

Then there was dead silence. Blake froze in fear.

"Now Mr. Blake, don't take that kind of tone with me if you want to see her again."

Carter punched the wall, and then punched the wall again two more times causing his knuckles to bleed. He huffed and went to the bathroom, and ran his hand under cold water.

"What do you want from me? You can have anything all right," his voice wavered trying to stay focused.

"Believe me I have everything I want and need already. I'm just out for revenge,"

"Does this have to do with Nathanial Williams?"

It was the only connection he saw in the letter.

"There's an auto mobile shop in the more rural areas. Three years ago a friend of yours arrived there and put one of my men away. I want you to go there right now. If you don't make it in three hours, your little girl will not be fed, and it's up to you to provide for her Mr. Blake."

Carter grabbed his keys and ran out of the building, quickly going down the two flights of stairs and into his car.

"Don't start that car Mr. Blake."

Carter froze, with his hand on the keys that he had just placed on the ignition. He turned back and looked in his car. No one was there. He then looked around the parking lot, but saw nothing out of place.

"Where's this place?" Carter asked.

"You mean you don't know, you'll try to remember now won't you? Three hours Mr. Blake. Tic tock, tic tock. Start your engines, and...Go..."

There was a click on the line and Carter quickly started the car and began driving in a random direction.

"Auto shop...Auto shop...Come on think...Think...Okay what happened three years ago, putting someone away, someone I know did it, and it is one of the kidnapers."

His mind was racing, there were so many possibilities. He pulled out his phone then remembers he wasn't supposed to get any sort of help. He banged his head on his steering wheel and then watched the road. He pulled into work and ran out of his car, and left it run. Carter didn't bother to close his car door, as he practically crashed through the precinct door, and went to the storage room he grabbed documents. He then went to his desk and typed frantically. He scanned everything Ash had done with him, but the shops he went to did not match the rural description at all. He rubbed his eyes.

"Carter?" Ash got close.

"Not now! I have to look into something."

Ash was beginning to notice something was very wrong.

"I'll get you a coffee, kay?" Ash gave his friend a pat on the back.

Carter held his breath thinking. He could feel his pulse in his neck, and beads of sweat trickled down his face. Everything seemed to stand still, his mind was clear.

Nathaniel Williams, he was alive and well. The religious-like letter. Norman Jayden had been with him three years ago on the OK case. Norman refused to shot the man and they took him in for questioning, and placed the man into a mental institution. Where was Norman when Carter wasn't with him all the time? Carter thumbed through the OK case file which he had placed on his desk along with other files. There Norman had written down that he brought in a man by the name of Mad Jack into custody. The description and location matched. Carter closed the folder, threw it into the rest of the other folders and exited his work documents on the computer which hid most of his tracks. He then bolted out to his chair and ran to his car. He slid in, slammed his door shut and drove off recklessly.

Ash watched his friend drive off in a hurry, he had been watching him instead of getting him coffee. Ash walked briskly to Carter's desk and sat down.

"What are you up to Carter?" Ash whispered to himself.

Ash clicked the start button, went to recent documents, and smiled. Luckily he knew which files he worked on the day before, which meant there was only one file that Carter had looked at.

_Is he working or something?_ _Something is up. _Ash thought to himself

Ash looked at where Carter crammed the OK case. It was jutting out a little bit from being in rush. His efforts at trying to cover up his tracks were a failure. Ash took about five minutes piecing together what he was looking for, a location.

_Wait a second. Did we screw up the OK case?_

"Excuse me, I-I'm looking for Lieutenant Carter Blake," a woman asked the question she shook like a leaf.

"I'm sorry you just missed him. I can help though," Ash stood up seeing her fear. "I'm Ash,"

"My name is Br- Brittney Sanders," she was in tears already. "I'm a news anchor," Brittney was drying her eyes now.

"Please sit down," Ash turned the computer monitor off and allowed the woman to have his seat.

"My husband Glenn was acting really dodgy the past couple of days and wouldn't tell me why. At first I let it slide, and he told me that our ten year old son Matthew was sleeping over at his friend's house, but when I called him today his parents told me he was never there. Now Glenn hasn't come home since yesterday, and I know something isn't right. I feel it, something happened."

Ash scrambled to pick up the files on Carter's desk; he didn't want to alarm her too much. This was the fourth missing child whose father was also missing.

_That's no coincidence; he's onto something, something big. So why didn't he tell me anything?_

Ash had a haunting feeling.

"Follow me ma'am."

He helped her up and allowed the news woman to hold onto his arm as he moved her to a questioning room, where the walls were soundproof. When they got there Brittney sat down again. Naturally the sudden happenings reminded her of the incident three years ago. Her husband's show ratings went up because of the OK's death and interview with Norman Jayden. At first she found the whole story, just that, another story to cover. Something time consuming that got her money. Her husband on the other hand seemed to be thrilled about covering the story, and in private explained his hatred for the bastard that went on the killing spree. The news anchor looked up at Ash after calming down a bit.

"I'd offer coffee but it's terrible here. I have a request for you,"

"What is it?"

"Don't make the disappearance of your husband public. Tell no one. For work say he had to leave, due to family emergencies, and for Mathew's school explain how he accompanied his father while you held down the fort at home. Don't say anything about this in the media asking for information on your son or husband yet. Right now I'm certain Carter Blake is already on the case. I'll update you tomorrow if I find any more information. Things like these take about a week to process, and usually it's nothing."

"But you just said Carter was on the case already. What's going on?"

"Ma'am, right now I want you to go to a hotel and relax. I'll even pay for it," Ash pulled out his wallet.

"So you think something happened don't you?"

"Actually this is my personal procedure. To be honest I'm sure it's just a father and son trying to get away from everything. A bonding moment," he lied. "But if you believe something is out of the ordinarily, then I'd like for you to be safe. Now please go and enjoy yourself. I'm sure everything is all right Mrs. Sanders."

He walked her to her car and waited for her to leave.

_I better go have a look at Blake's apartment. The way the dog looked, something happened._

Ash got into his car, and drove to the apartment complex. He could easily already see the broken window. Now he was certain that Blake was in some sort of trouble, and the news that Brittney had just given him made him even more uneasy. Ash got out of his car and entered the room via broken window, and shifted through the room didn't touched anything. He saw Lizzy's backpack. She had everything at his apartment, which confirmed Ash's fears.

_This is bad, really bad. I don't have much choice here; I'll go to the hotel because I can't risk showing myself at the automotive agency. If anything I might put him at risk seeing as he didn't tell me anything. Not uncommon for a victim to be forced into silence. If she's alive the best things to do is watch from a distance, and keep tabs on him to make sure nothing serious happens. Damn he already has at least an hour ahead of me. _

Ash left the area and went to the hotel. He was lucky Blake trusted him enough to check Scott the day before; otherwise he'd have no idea where Carter was staying. Using his badge he claimed he was there to take care of the dog. Ash knew how Carter's mind worked when it came to his 'partners'. After being allowed the key Ash went to the room and opened the door. There was a growl but Scott claimed down seeing a friendly face.

"Good boy."

Ash started going through Carter's things and found the box, and busied himself reading the note.

"Fuck."

He looked over at Scott, and then again at the letter. He moved closer to the canine holding the letter out, and let him sniff it.

"Schlect**."**

Scott's ears went back as if he was told he was bad, but then looked at the letter growled showing teeth. Ash nodded and pets the canine with confidence that Scott would remember the scent on that letter. You can wear gloves to stop print detection, but it's difficult to fool a dog's nose.

_Scott didn't react to the letter right away. Does that mean the writer wasn't the one who attacked Scott in the apartment? It has to be more than just one person for sure. I guess I should take the dog on a walk and return him while I have the time. Carter, you better come back safe._

**Meanwhile**

Carter pulled up to the auto shop. It was more a junk yard, but what better place to get a part for your car? The cell phone rang again. Carter answered.

"I'm here."

"Congratulations please pull forwards into the junk yard. A maze has been set up for you. To your right is where you shall exit the maze. The rules are you must be in your car when she leave the junk yard area. The catch is there is another person in a car waiting to kill you. Try and survive, your niece my have warmth, but she'll starve to death if you don't provide for her. Good luck Mr. Blake."

Carter listened to the click and looked to the right. Sure enough there was a way that came out through the other side. He took the car out of park and into drive. Cars were pilled up. Someone had far too much time on their hands. He found himself going through dead ends and looked at the cell phone. He took it with him and got out of the car, and climbed a mound of metal parts of broken cars. Surveying the land he was able to figure out how to get out of the damn maze. After all the idiot just said he had to be in the car when he left the area, he never said anything about staying in the car while in the area. The lieutenant slid back down to his car, and on his way down he looked up and saw a pair of headlights turn on. A car reared the back of his car. Carter quickly pulled out his Silver 220 and fired at the tires of the opposing car, and jumped to the hood of his car.

_This guy better have some fucking answers I'm not letting him go without a fight!_

He braced himself and watched the sparks from the other man's car rear end against his. The man tried going in reverse but with the tires blown and scrap metal pinning the car it didn't move from the spot. Blake took his opportunity and got on top of the roof of his car and slid onto his attackers car pointing the gun right at him.

"Stop or I'll shot!" Carter screamed at him.

The man inside the car froze and looked away as if to expect Carter to shoot him. He would have been correct to, but Carter wanted to see his niece again. After he slid off the hood, he opened the car door and threw the man out. Carter circled him, and seemed to remember the man a little bit. Carter kicked him hard in the gut.

"Fucking asshole tell me where she is or I'll blow your brains out!"

The man curled up protecting himself as best he could.

"Stop!"

"Why? You're just fucking scum, just like the rest of the assholes that get arrested! Now where did you take my niece?"

"They have my daughter!"

Blake stopped and looked at him.

"What," He knelt down. "Don't move your hands, keep them spread apart and start talking."

Blake was patting him down, and took a switchblade from him, as well as a handgun while the man talked.

"My name is Andrew. They made me, they took my little girl. Her name's Jessica please, please don't kill me!"

Blake looked through Andrew's wallet. Sure enough there was a picture of his daughter. Andrew had been placed under arrest for armed robbery in the past. The cop then placed him in handcuffs.

"Shit no, please! I wasn't supposed to tell a cop! No!"

"Shut the hell up," Carter punched him in the face. Carter pulled the man up and to the back of the car. "Start pushing."

Andrew did as he was told.

"You're not the guy that is suppose to try to kill me are you?"

"No,"

"I mean you're a cop and all, but I don't get it,"

"Your instructions were to get to the other end of the maze right, in your car?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Same, now when we get your car out of here with you in it, you are going to wait for me do you understand me?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll find you and make you, or just turn you in understand."

Andrew nodded. The windshield shattered and both Blake and Andrew looked up wondering what the hell was happening now. The inside of the car was now on fire.

"Shit! Get in get in!"

"Are you nuts?"

"Asshole just get the fuck in!"

Carter grabbed him and placed him in the driver's seat, and Andrew tried to drive. Carter got behind the car and pushed. The car managed to go but there were sparks. Carter watched from a distance and every time the car got stuck he'd run towards it and push till it sped off. Seeing Andrew had made it he ran back to his own car then stopped dead seeing it in flames. The lieutenant cursed under his breath and pulled his jacket off and opened the door. The smell of burning oil made him want vomit. He held his breath, started his car, and quickly pulled out of the pile of scrap metal. He took it out of reverse and into drive speeding towards the exit. His coat caught fire, and the car scraped up against piles of metal car parts. The car sparked from the friction that was scraping the paint off it, and then caught on fire. Someone must have poured oil or gasoline over the car, and as soon as Carter made it out of the maze he opened the door and jumped out rolling and sliding on the ice. His car kept going and eventually hit a tree. There was a loud bang as the car caused an explosion. Andrew ran over and got on his knees striking Carter with open hands to put out the fire on the man's body. When the flames were out Carter rolled so he was on his back and sat up looking at it.

"There's no way in hell I can keep this quiet from the cops,"

"Well then we're fucked if we can't!"

"Help me strip it. We'll have to throw snow on it to stop the fire, then when it's extinguished we'll put it in the shop,"

"For what?"

"We're stripping the car,"

"Oh no, you're stripping the car jackass, I did the stupid sick game I don't have to stick around!"

"You will or I'll blame you for the whole damn mess, after all, you're still in cuffs dumbass."

Andrew looked at the cuffs he was in and swore. He was forced to assist Carter at all costs now, and Carter wouldn't let the man out of his sights. It took hours, and then the two pushed the car into the shop using the tools in there to take it apart. Luckily the compactor and acid pit made short work of the license plate.

"What are you going to say about your missing car?"

"Stolen,"

"Would they believe that?"

"They won't have a choice."

Carter called a cab and uncuffed Andrew.

"You run, I'll have my men hunt you down like the dog you are, got that?" Carter threatened.

Andrew nodded. He didn't have much of a choice. He pushed his car to the trash site leaving it there and returned to wait with Carter. It took 3 hours total to get back to the hotels. Ash watched from a distance seeing Carter look worse for ware, but now someone was with him. Ash watched them and eventually remembered who the man was.

_What the hell is going on?_

Blake went into his room and Scott got up wagging his tail. Carter moved closer and gave him a pat on the head. Andrew had trouble entering the room because of the dog.

"He won't do anything till I say so." Carter explained.

Andrew walked in and the dog watched his every move. Carter pulled out the cuffs, and out of fear Andrew let Carter do whatever he wanted. He was pulled to the bathroom and cuffed to the metal rail that was for wheelchair users.

"You're not just going to keep me here?"

"Why not you can piss here, I was going to put you in the closet if you want the truth. Wanna be without a toilet?"

Andrew became silent.

"Kommen." Carter commanded Scott in German.

He placed the leash on him and walked out putting the 'do no disturb' sign on the door to keep house keeping away. Carter would make this a habit after every test he was forced to take. He went back inside and picked up a parcel that was placed in front of his door. It was a wrapped looking gift, but first he checked on Andrew who was trying to rest on the floor.

"Can I get a pillow?"

Carter thought about saying no, but he threw one at him not caring if it hit him or not. He was in no mood to talk.

"I'm going to sleep, try anything and my dog will attack you."

Scott was already watching the man.

"Turn the damn lights off then, I'm tired to,"

"Not on your life, now shut the hell up."

Carter didn't like the fact he was nearly burned alive. He didn't even bother with the package, his body hurt too much. He'd look at it as soon as he woke up. His eyelids became heavy. The thoughts of today's horrid events were at the back of his mind letting the soft hotel mattress and feather pillows lull him into a false sense of security. His body ached and became heavy. He wasn't even sure what time he had finally fallen asleep, nor did he care that his stomach was empty.


	3. Part Three : December 12th the Third Day

**Heavy Snow**

**Prolog: The Seven days that Charter had**

**Part Three :** **December 12th the Third Day **

"I love you Uncle Carter," giggled Lizzy.

"Same, kiddo," Blake ruffled her hair.

"Hehe, it's going to be mommy's birthday soon!"

"Yeah, and don't forget Christmas, you know what that means?"

"Santa?"

"And a lot of cake,"

"Yey! Chocolate cake?"

"Yup."

Carter picked up the small girl and she latched onto him giggling. Carter nuzzled her.

"Ah! Hahaha! Whiskers!" she giggled and kicked.

Carter felt euphoric as everything got hazy. As he looked up at the ceiling he felt disoriented. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was a dream, and now he felt empty. His stomach knotted and twisted, and his throat locked up. He scowled and remained unmoving, his body tensed at the sick realization that his niece was gone and his sister was dead. Carter got up gagging and shivering. First he was to hot then too cold as sweat poured down his face, but it wasn't something he could worry about. He walked over to the sleeping Andrew and kicked his foot. He then knelt by him and uncuffed him.

"What's going on?"

"We're gonna get though this shit together understand,"

"So you trust me?"

"Not really, but I can't have you following me around in handcuffs, now can I?"

Andrew nodded, got up, and rubbed his wrist. There was a faint smile on his lips but it soon washed away. In reality he was a bit of a coward, but he was always a risk taker. Carter handed him the dog leash.

"What?" Andrew stared at him.

"I need a favor. Take him outside and let him loose," Carter slipped a piece of paper in the dog's collar. "Ash."

The dog barked, and allowed Andrew to take the lead. Carter went back to the bed and sat down. He looked at the phone, and finally at the parcel he was hiding under the pillow. He pulled it out and opened it. He pulled out a laptop and plugged it into the outlet by the bed. The laptop booted up its own program after it turned on. Carter stared at the window that popped up. It showed children in cells. He saw his niece, another girl in similar age to her, a boy that seemed about ten years old, and a very small girl in comparison. All crammed into one room with no windows. There was one lamp in the room, tables with sheets over them that seemed to be used as beds. It was hard to see what anything was made out of because it was pretty dark in the room. A messaging screen opened up.

-Clemency signed in-

Clemency: Are you ready for today's trial?

NJ: Yes

Clemency: Today someone will die. You have been in contact with the thief and we can't have that. You will choose between his life and the life of a female nurse. She is in the same predicament as you two. You see her child is the small girl.

NJ: Who is the boy?

Clemency: Yet another person you have managed to get sucked into this. I will give you the directions now. Good luck.

Blake rubbed his eyes. After memorizing the location, he turned the computer off and hid it under the pillows. His eyes were heavy as he stood up to go to the lobby. The scent of bacon caught his attention as he indulged in it before leaving. He leaned against the outside wall of the hotel waiting for Andrew. After a few minutes he became entranced by the snowflakes until his phone rang. His body stiffly moved to answer.

"Proceed to the destination, your choice is waiting."

Carter looked at the phone he had used. It was the prepaid one that was given to him. He turned it off realizing Andrew had been abducted. The lieutenant walked to where his destination was, he was hunched over trembling, he knew eventually he'd have to take a bus.

….**Meanwhile**….

Ash was petting Scott as he examined the paper he found wedged in the dog's collar.

Stay back or I'll lose everything. –

Ash bit his bottom lip. The information stopped him from following Andrew, but he took mental note of the van used to abduct him. Ash glanced around checking for cameras, but there was nothing for him to worry about. He wouldn't have to confiscate anything to protect Carter. He leaned back in his car seat and let out a sigh. He placed his arm over his eyes and rested for a moment. Somehow Carter was also being watched and he assumed he got him in more trouble. The New England detective eventually sat up and started to drive around town thinking of who would want to target Blake, and what possibility was there that the Origami Killer they pronounced dead was not working alone. It took him minutes to arrive at the Mars residence to get a better insight.

"Can I help you?" Madison had answered the door.

"I'd like to know more about Scott Shelby. Are you absolutely certain he was working alone?"

"Yes," she invited Ash inside, and told him of Scott's background.

"I see, I'm sorry to waste your time Mrs. Mars,"

"Wait, does this have to do with the recent kidnappings?"

Ash was silent. The struggle inside him was tearing him apart. Was there nothing he could do to save his friend?

"Detective?"

"I'm sorry I have to go."

Madison watched Ash leave. Her body had goosebumps, she wanted to put the past behind her, but she also wanted to help him. The journalist looked down at her stomach. Placing a hand on it she knew she couldn't risk it. Ash just walked away and turned giving her the thumbs up as if to say everything was all right. He pulled out his phone calling the office. Explaining his theory that the kidnapper may be recreating what Scott had done. He wanted the men to watch the Mars family for now, just in case this new threat was going to finish what Scott had started. Ash got into his car as he talked with Perry.

"Yeah I'm on my way to Washington right now. I think it's the best move to make. If we put to much spotlight on this the kidnapper might change angles, and then we'll be completely confused. It's best to get the FBI involved, and see what their records say for the past three years. If anything looks out of place we'll look into it." Ash had planned to partner himself up with Norman Jayden.

Carter had arrived at his destination, and looked at the building. It was much like an old warehouse building. He tried to peer through glass mortar, and let out a low growl. He looked at the metal pole that was between the doors. The lieutenant placed his gloved hands on the metal, his body jolted a few times before he finally let go. His eyes narrowed as he cursed under his breath and kicked at the double door handles. He grunted loudly and kicked harder. With another kick his body jolted again and his head reeled. His eyes slammed shut when his head made contact with the slippery pavement. He growled loudly at the annoying pulsing sensation, and his eyes opened again to glare at the frozen door. With the heel of his foot he kicked towards the sky. A clanging noise resounded a few times. Carter sat up holding the back of his throbbing head. He groaned as he leaned more on his left leg. Carter cursed again as he held the side of his right knee, and stood in place for a few moments catching his breath. He looked at the metal bar that he freed from the doors and cursed at it before looking at the warehouse door again. Using the door as a crutch he walked into the warehouse. Carter's eyes darted about the room as he heard what at first sounded like a scream, then glass breaking. The noise was so painfully annoying it was like nails on a chalk board.

"Carter!"

Carter looked to his right and saw Andrew inside a chained in place oil drum. He limped into the room letting the door bang shut behind him. He paused at flickers of light that touched the ground. He looked up and watched chains that were coiled around ceiling fans drag similar oil drums. His eyes fallowed the chains that went off in different directions. He looked down seeing another barrel. He limped as quickly as he could towards the barrel.

"Carter, what the hell are you doing? You stupid fuck there's probably nothing in that container! Carter! Asshole, listen to me!"

Andrew seemed to make more noise then the objects above them. Carter pulled out his gun and quickly shot at the chains that held it down. He ripped the chains off the sides of the container and pushed the oil drum over which caused it to roll. He looked to Andrew who was jumping, and pulling at his restraints. Andrew looked up and suddenly disappeared in the barrel. There was a low scream that was louder than the elaborate oscillate mechanism above them.

"I'm coming just relax!"

Andrew managed to pull his shirt off and stretched it above him covering the top. The lieutenant dragged himself watching the barrel, and then looked up at the odd colored chain above him. He shot upwards at the chain then tumbled to the ground. He let out a cry as he held onto his knee. He looked up and aimed his gun for a second time feeling beads of sweat run down his face. His hands shook for only a moment before his body was perfectly still and unwavering. He took his second shot caused the chain to ripple forcing the oil drum to spill a thick black substance that crackled on the pavement floor. The scraping sounds intensified as the drum slid faster down the chain because of the movement. With another bang of the gun the room was filled with a loud booming crash. Carter huffed and looked at the black goo spreading all over the floor. Moments later the other oil drum fell where it was intended to fall.

"Andrew, you're fine. I told you."

Carter held onto his leg. In the drum he had pushed away crawled out a woman. She tugged on the chains that held her bruised body. She grunted as she pushed the drum that she was handcuffed to towards Carter.

"Thank you."

She smiled solemnly through her ratty hair. Carter nodded and helped her as best he could to get out of the chains. She rubbed her wrists and then knelt by him, and placed pressure on his leg. Her hand moved in circles by his knee and Carter's leg became lax. The two watched each other for a moment, smiling to one another. She then stood up and helped him up. Together they steadily checked on Andrew.

"Jesus, Carter, could you suck at shooting anymore?"

Carter punched Andrew in the face.

"Don't give me lip you ass, you should be thanking me,"

"Now what happens?"

The two men looked at the woman. Carter's eyes widened slightly.

"You're Susan Bowles,"

"From the OK case three years ago?"

Susan nodded. "Does this mean that private detective really wasn't the killer?"

Carter was silent about the ordeal, but he felt pressing eyes on him. He sighed and looked at them.

"I have no fucking idea,"

"But your son is dead, right? I mean that's what it said about you in the paper,"

"Hey you asshole, don't bring shit up like that in front of a lady!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I had a baby to, she is three now."

Carter rubbed her back and pursed his lips. Andrew sighed and got up. He moved to Carter's other side and with Susan they helped Carter walk.

"I have a car; we can go to my place. It's not that far from here,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"No, we're going to the hotel,"

"Why?"

"Because Andrew, I don't trust you, and I'm cuffing you in the damn bathroom again,"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Stop fighting, is this all you two have been doing while my baby suffers?"

There was dead silence as the trio got into the car.

"She's right. Hey Carter, you think my little girl is alive?"

"I know she is. They all are. Just trust me on that."

Author's note I'm curious. Have you figured out the bad guys pattern yet? Live your comments and reviews 3


End file.
